


The After

by Kiraly



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: (but the illustration is from the waist up so no worries), Ficlet, Illustrated, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just cuddling, with the implication that something else happened beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> So...I drew/painted/wrote this a while ago. And a while later, I sealed it in an envelope and put it in the mail. And today it arrived in Yuu's mailbox, so I'm posting it here for the rest of you. Behold, the closest thing to NSFW shipping I have ever written/drawn.
> 
> ...Also, it's the shortest fic I've ever posted, but I had to fit it on a postcard, so...*shrugs*

Afterwards, they lay in the dark; not speaking, not moving, just breathing each other in and out. For once, it was Hannu who broke the silence. “So. That was...that.”

Ville replied with a wordless murmur, more felt than heard as it rumbled through his chest and up into Hannu’s palm. He _seemed_ satisfied, but it wasn’t like Ville to be so quiet.

Hannu tried again. “Was it...are you all right?” He had no desire to move, but he tilted his head to get a better view of Ville’s face.

Ville turned his gaze away from the ceiling and raised a lazy hand to push sweat-soaked curls out of his face. “Hannu.” His face said everything his words didn’t: the smile spilled over to his eyes. “That was...it felt so good.” He pulled Hannu closer, draped an arm around his waist. “You feel really good. When you...you know.” Hannu did know. His face heated just thinking about it. “Anyway,” Ville continued, “I feel great. But what about you? I wasn’t...too rough, was I?”  
Hannu felt a smile tugging at his lips. Ville might be clumsy and inexperienced at this, but rough? Not Ville. “Nah. You did fine. I’m fine.” He was better than fine, actually, but that wasn’t the kind of thing he could say out loud. Ville seemed to understand, though. He let out a contented sigh and held Hannu closer.

Later, there would be worries and questions and awkward conversations. But all of that could wait.

For now, Hannu was content to let Ville hold him, and hold Ville in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Also, if anyone feels I should change the rating for this, let me know. I'm AWFUL at rating things.


End file.
